The Research Animal Laboratory is a multi-institutional research resource which provides members of the greater Boston biomedical community with a laboratory designed to support their programs which utilize laboratory animals as teaching or experimental subjects. This facility is fully staffed and equipped to provide diagnostic service in hematology, clinical chemistry, histology, microbiology and pathology. In addition to its value as a diagnostic center for laboratory animal diseases, it plays an adjunctive role in the training of professional and nonprofessional personnel and provides a laboratory environment for correlative studies of diseases which affect both animals and man. An integral part of the teaching and research programs at Tufts University School of Medicine, this facility is also actively engaged in the search for additional animal models of human disease.